Generally, the lamps for ceiling fan have a wattage ranging from 5 to 100. As far as applicant is aware, there is no lamp for ceiling fan which uses halogen light bulbs, because the wattage of the halogen light bulb is very large and the light emitted from the halogen light bulb is very strong so that the ceiling fan may be damaged or burned by the heat generated from the halogen light bulb.
The present invention has arisen to provide a lamp for ceiling fan which can use a halogen light bulb.